1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thick mat which is foldable and transformable and is capable of holding the folded condition, and more particularly, to a mat which comprises a thick cushion base including a plurality of block plates connected together, and a cushion member connected to the cushion base and having a longitudinal fold line and a plurality of intersecting lateral fold lines formed at the connection between the block plates, along which fold lines the cushion member is foldable so that the mat can be transformed into a desired shape for use as lounge, sofa, bed, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional thick mat has some flexibility and seems to be usable in a bent condition. Actually, however, this mat tends to return to its original, flat condition when load or other bending stress is removed, and therefore, this mat lacks shape-keeping stability and is not applicable to various purposes. Thus, separate attachments for supporting arms, back, legs are necessary for this conventional flat mat.
Use of such attachments is inadvantageous to users because they are so bulky that it is inconvenient to keep them in a room having a limited space. Further, it requires storage space and stock management and thus it further costs manufactures and distributors inadvantageously.